


Fate/Dream

by SandscriptTale



Series: Fate & Destiny [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Closure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gil is just really vulnerable with Seto okay, He's still an arrogant ass to everyone else, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandscriptTale/pseuds/SandscriptTale
Summary: The moment of closure between Gilgamesh and Priest Seto after the events of Games of Destiny, a moment with them in the Afterlife. Mentions of Babylonia Singularity/Anime and minor spoilers.
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh (Mesopotamian Mythology), Gilgamesh | Caster/Priest Seto, Kaiba Seto/Kise Ryouta
Series: Fate & Destiny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661797
Kudos: 11





	Fate/Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting to see the ending of Absolute Demonic Front to post this. This is basically the Epilogue of Gilgamesh and Seto after the events of Games of Destiny and I wanted to tie in the 7th singularity. Didn't want to wait until I finished the prequel because who knows when that is and it'll literally kill me just letting this sit on my computer. Plus other reasons ;)

* * *

The air is perfect, as it always tends to be, cool to the skin and a gentle caress through the tendrils of their hair as they stand beside each other under the moonlit sky. The stars shine brightly, and beneath the stone balcony that overlooks the courtyard, the golden glow of the lanterns creates an atmosphere that evokes peace.

“I received a vision.”

The brown-haired man beside him glances in his direction, curiosity in his blue eyes as he regards his golden-haired companion.

“Is that why you have been sullen all day?”

It is a good sign when Gilgamesh’s lips quirk up, even just slightly.

“I have been pondering all day what my decision will be.”

Seto frowns, apprehension settling in. It is unlike Gilgamesh to look so burdened.

“What did you see?”

There is a moment of silence, where Gilgamesh sets his red eyes on the hands that rest on the balcony.

“I will be asked to participate in an event that will help decide the fate of mankind. I will be given the chance to return to the Age of Gods, and rule as the King of Uruk once more.”

Seto does not show the surprise that strikes him at the revelation.

“It seems like the chance to fulfill what you were denied in life.”

Seto watches the subtle twitch of Gilgamesh’s finger, and settles his own hand over his.

“Do you not wish to?”

A moment of silence stretches, and Gilgamesh turns to face Seto fully, places his palm on his cheek as he smiles wryly.

“I want nothing more than to be the King I failed to be to Uruk… however… I also wish to remain with you. What if I fail, and I cannot return?”

Seto frowns, and places his hand over the hand that rests on his cheek.

“You are not capable of failing. And you _will_ return.”

Something flashes through Gilgamesh’s red eyes, something resembling guilt.

“You have already waited for me once before.”

Seto steps forward, closing the distance between them.

“Twice, to be accurate.”

Gilgamesh looks confused, and Seto smiles.

“The second time I waited for five-thousand years after you left Egypt, but the first time I waited was for you to arrive in Egypt so we could meet.”

Gilgamesh bursts out laughing, his eyes brightening with amusement as he leans against Seto.

“My, you have become quite the romantic, beloved.”

Seto chuckles.

“You seem to bring out the most unexpected sides of me.”

Gilgamesh leans closer to Seto, places his forehead against his and closes his eyes.

“It seems I am doomed to repeat the same fate. I am finding it difficult to choose between the things I desire most. To be with you, and to be the King my city needs me to be.”

Seto sighs and places a tender kiss upon Gilgamesh’s lips.

“You fail to see that you can do both. You never ceased being a King. And you will always be with me. I will make sure of it.”

Gilgamesh meets Seto’s unwavering gaze.

“It seems you wish for me to go.”

A stroke of his lover’s thumb along his hand sends a pleasant shiver up his arm.

“I wish for you to find the peace you crave, and you will not find it unless you accept this opportunity.”

Gilgamesh once more leans against Seto’s solid figure, and lays his head against his shoulder.

“You are far too good to me.”

Seto chuckles.

“I am aware.”

“Are you certain you did not take another lover in my absence?”

Seto makes a thoughtful noise.

“Not like you.”

After all, there had been trysts, sure. But no one had been able to claim his heart like the Babylonian King.

“Good. I would have killed them.”

The seriousness in his voice was unmistakable, but Seto doesn’t reply, knows better than to encourage his lover’s more possessive side.

“Do you know when this event will occur?”

Gilgamesh hums.

“Soon.”

“Then, let us make the most of this time.”

Gilgamesh grins, before craning his head to press his lips against his.

* * *

When the Grail calls for him, Gilgamesh is asleep, but instinctively wakes at the familiar presence.

Before he leaves, he places a tender kiss on Seto's lips as he sleeps beside him, careful not to wake him, and with a silent promise to return as soon as possible.

He knows if he wakes him, looking into his blue eyes will make it all the more difficult to leave.

And so he is summoned back to the Age of Gods, to undergo a time of his life he had never been able to during his actual lifetime. Where he would meet companions he never would have otherwise, against opponents he never would have faced, and where his wisdom would be polished and executed.

He was disappointed by the false Enkidu, had hoped it would be the same friend he had parted with on that day, but even so, seeing his body’s successor was a beautiful and memorable sight. He made wonderful companions and allies, and he was proud of the resolve his people showed.

He was even proud of himself, in that unfamiliar and rare selfless kind of way.

Seto waits patiently for Gilgamesh’s return, quietly missing him while his own companions took it upon themselves to do their best to distract him from his absence. But it wasn’t only Seto that felt it, Gilgamesh had indeed made their days livelier, even if most of them shook their heads at his antics most of the time, no one would deny that Gilgamesh always managed to bring entertainment wherever he went.

* * *

Seto immediately feels his presence when he returns. It’s like a blast of warmth in a cold room, and he immediately sits up from their bed where he slept, just in time to see golden particles take shape into the familiar figure of his lover.

Seto stands, but there is an unreadable expression on Gilgamesh’s face as he remains frozen in the space in the middle of their chambers.

Nevertheless, he approaches slowly, the need to touch him and make sure he’s okay too great to resist.

As he moves to face him, Gilgamesh’s eyes dart to meet his own, and Seto can hardly analyze all the emotions swirling in their depths.

“Gil…” he tentatively utters, his hand now close enough to cup his cheek.

He is relieved to see warmth return to Gilgamesh’s eyes as his own hand moves to rest atop of his, his grasp just slightly more firm than expected, as if he is afraid he might pull away from him.

“Beloved…”

Gilgamesh leans into Seto, so that their foreheads are pressed against each other as he closes his eyes, relishing in the touch.

Seto is at a loss for words, for once not sure how to address his return. He is happy of course, but he can see that Gilgamesh is still processing what he has undergone. He looks tired… but there was something in his eyes that speaks of relief.

“How do you feel?”

It is a loaded question, but he knows that whatever Gilgamesh replies with will be meaningful, a clear answer.

There is a moment of silence, before a sigh escapes his lips, and a smile spreads across them as he once more opens his eyes and pulls back just enough that they can look into each other’s eyes.

“I feel as if I have woken from a dream… a most wonderful dream.”

Seto too smiles, his lips quirking ever just so as he places a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“I am pleased to hear it. Do you wish to speak of it?”

Gilgamesh gently shakes his head, but the smile on his lips does not waver.

“Not now… I wish only to lay beside you and sleep.”

Seto nods, and gently grasps Gilgamesh’s hand as he leads them to their bed.

“As my King wishes…”

Gilgamesh smirks.

“Can you say that again in front of the Pharaoh?”

Seto resists the urge to huff.

“My allegiance to him and my allegiance to you are different. He knows that.”

Gilgamesh does huff.

“You are such a bore. Remind me again why it is I favor you?”

Seto only smirks as he gently pulls Gilgamesh onto the bed, glad that he is slowly coming back to his usual self.

Seto undresses Gilgamesh with care and affection, slowly removes each article of clothing and presses kisses to each new expanse of skin revealed to him.

Once Gilgamesh is comfortably undressed, Seto gathers him into his arms, holds onto him tightly as Gilgamesh nuzzles against him, and takes in a deep breath to take in the scent of his lover.

It soothes him and envelops him.

“I missed you,” Gilgamesh says.

Seto holds onto him tighter.

“I missed you as well.”

Gilgamesh smiles against Seto’s chest.

“There were so many moments I wished for you to be beside me.”

Seto makes a sound of contemplation.

“Good. Now you know how I felt after I lost you.”

Gilgamesh blinks, and looks up to take in Seto’s face. Seto looks back at him, his blue eyes reflecting a hint of sadness.

“Forgive me, for leaving you. I had every intention to return...”

Seto sighs.

“When I first realized that I had lost you… perhaps forever… it was the first time I was truly angry at the Gods. I respected and believed in destiny just the same… but the pain of losing you made me bitter about its plans. Until the day I left the world of the living, I carried that bitterness with me. Perhaps that is why my reincarnated self detests the thought of destiny so much.”

Seto couldn’t help but chuckle as he thought back to his time inhabiting his doppelganger. Indeed, although their bodies were identical, their souls were different.

“Now, however, that no longer matters. We are together again. Everything is as it is meant to be, and everything we underwent was for a reason. I do not regret a single moment, even the most painful of them all.”

There was a moment of silence, before Gilgamesh chuckles.

“You never seize to amaze me, my love. Although the Gods blessed me with wisdom, someone much wiser must have blessed you.”

Seto also quietly laughs.

“Perhaps… or perhaps it is simply the human in me,” he places a soft and tender kiss upon Gilgamesh’s head, “Sleep now, my love. Rest, for you have earned it. Know that I will be here when you wake, as I will be every day for the rest of eternity.”

Gilgamesh smiles, and his heart feels full and light despite the heaviness that had previously overtaken him at his return.

Indeed… returning had felt like waking from a wonderful dream.

But this…

This feeling of Seto’s arms around him, the warmth that seeped from his skin into his, his lips on his…

This moment was far better than any dream he could ever hope to have, more fulfilling than any treasure he could possess.

This was home.

This was where he belonged.

**END**


End file.
